During the drilling and completion of oil and gas wells, the downhole environment can impose substantial operational stresses on downhole equipment. These harsh conditions include vibration and torque from the drill bit, exposure to drilling mud, drilled cuttings, and formation fluids, hydraulic forces of the circulating drilling mud, and scraping of sensitive equipment against the sides of the borehole. Extreme pressures and temperatures may also be present. Such harsh conditions can damage and degrade downhole equipment. Valves used in drilling operations may be susceptible to the harsh downhole conditions because they require the use of seals and moving parts. Valves that interact with the drilling mud flow may be susceptible to the drilling mud, the deleterious debris carried by the drilling mud, and significant pressure drops.
The present disclosure addresses the need for sealing high differential pressure in a downhole environment, as well as in surface applications.